


Say You Hate Me Too

by oleandertea



Series: Say You Hate Me Too [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Enemies With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleandertea/pseuds/oleandertea
Summary: Cameron and Kiko have known each other since high school and are currently attending the same university. They don't interact often but a fight is pretty much guaranteed when they do. Thanks to an embarrassing situation (and a bit of blackmail), Kiko found a way to get exactly what he wants, when he wants it. There's only one downside to their new dynamic.Cameron likes it.
Series: Say You Hate Me Too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176662





	Say You Hate Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to preface this by saying i am so sorry for everything you're about to read-  
> this is my first time writing something that isn't school related so I have no idea what I'm doing dfjhgdfjsdhfksj  
> the point of view and present/future/past tense language is gonna suck ass cause im tired and am too lazy to change it now (no proofreading uwu)  
> the only reason im really writing this is because im horny and also the coolest insomniac ever  
> you'll get updates when i write them (most likely at 2-4 am)  
> hope you like it! feel free to request any fanfiction/other fiction/one shots/etc (though i cant promise itll be better than this ;w;) and criticism/critiquing is more than welcome!

Cam gasped sharply as Kiko shoved him against the wall. The rough bricks clung to his shirt, imprinting their pattern into his back. Despite Kiko’s tall figure blocking most of his vision, he had never felt so exposed. There was already blood trickling down from his nose and making its way towards his mouth. He risked a fourth visit to the hospital and glared directly into Kiko’s eyes. They were a dark green with a mischievous spark; hints of light blue and yellow scattered across and seeped out from his pupils. Cam might have described them as nice if not for the fact that he hated him. Kiko smirked down at him and moved closer, covering him almost entirely.

The bell rang and the sound of students talking flooded the other side of the wall. Kiko’s buddy’s, Cass and Parker, looked over to him and he waved without looking away from his target's face.

“You guys can go. I’ll catch up.”

“Cool. See ya later.” Parker holds up a peace sign and starts walking off.

“Don’t take too long! We might leave without you~” Cass blows him a kiss and skips after Parker.

“Tch. You’re such an asshole.” Cam spat, looking towards the corner and away from Kiko’s face. Kiko waits for the two of them to round the corner. As soon as they do, he grabs Cam’s chin and forced him to make eye contact again. In a low voice, he utters “Oh am I now?”

Cam’s eye twitches and forms a fist, ready to start throwing punches. The taller boy holds his amused expression as he takes apart each of Cam’s features. His partially dyed hair was soft and puffed out, strands sticking out at random. He had round glasses and a sharp nose, both making his fiery grey eyes stand out from behind his messy hair. Kiko wanted nothing more than to bloody those glasses. He wanted so badly to douse that fire in his spirit, to make him get down on his knees, to make him beg for mercy.

Cam felt more and more uncomfortable as Kiko’s gaze lingered on him. The silence between them just made the tension that much worse. Wanting to get out of this impromptu examination, he socked him in the face, knuckles landing right against his jaw. Kiko, caught off guard, loosened his grip on the others chin. Cam saw his chance and raised his other hand. As he swung, Kiko grabbed his wrist and forced it above his head. He quickly took the other and turned Cam around. He shoved his face into the bricks and gripped his wrists tightly, pulling his arms towards his chest. His waist grinded into his bent over figure and he pressed his leg in between the others thighs. Kiko silently noted to himself that the smaller was hard and began quivering. Cam attempted to hold back a startled cry to no avail. The sharp noise from him just made Kiko want to go further and push his limits.

He kicked Cam’s legs out from under him and stepped on his head, pressing down roughly until hearing the crack of his glasses. He moved his foot and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Cam coughed and held his torso, knowing it was a bad enough strike to start bruising. His cheek was growing redder by the second. The blood from his nose had streaked across his face and stained the ground. He scowled at Kiko and turned around, propping himself up on an elbow. Kiko crouched down, matching his facial expression.

“Say uncle.”

“And why the fuck would I do that?” Cam snapped, drawing a chuckle from the other boy. Kiko stood up and kicked him a few more times. Cam vomited and curled up, shielding his stomach from further abuse. His eyes shot daggers. Kiko resisted leaving him with one last blow to the face.

“I’ll see you at gym,” he smiled sweetly, “sweetheart.”

He walked off and Cam stayed still. The sound of the door opening and closing echoed around him and he shuddered.

“Goddammit,” he thought to himself, not wanting to address the heat creeping up his face, much less the blood swarming towards his lower half,

“Why did it have to be him?”


End file.
